


Splendid

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Skating, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: They did not hate Christmas, they just did not like it for different reasons.When Christmas only reminded Rey of her loss, Ben had to find a way to make her smile again.





	Splendid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> \- Rey and Kylo/Ben both hate Christmas for whatever reasons. Love connection made.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :)

Ben Solo hated Christmas.

 

Well, maybe not HATED, particularly, but certainly he did not like it.

 

There were always parties and gatherings and a surplus of family and cousins and friends. Which he hated. His parents were Han Solo and Leia Organa, who were known as a cheerful and generous couple who lit up the season in London, every year. And they always brought the party back to their country home for Christmas. _Every year_.

 

Ben, on the other hand — heir to the Earl of Corellia, nephew of the Duke of Alderaan, and a Viscount in his own name  — was a quiet soul.

 

He craved solitude, loving the silence of the nights and the peace of the mornings. Ben was not fond of any kind of party or banquet. Too many people, too many children, too loud, too many fake smiles he had to put on as he was forced to greet every guest.  All he wanted to do was indulge himself in the beauty of nature, the snow that showering from the sky, turning green fields to white sponges of ice — such was the serenity that he adored.

 

This year is different, though. Ben was in his own home in the lovely countryside name Chandrila. Quiet, as he liked it, calm and peaceful.

 

With his _wife_.

 

“You have been staring out the window for far too long,” he said, “What’s caught your interest?”

 

“Nothing in particular, my lord,” she replied, “I’m just admiring the view, it’s so beautiful.”

 

Ben rose to his feet and approached her. Rey looked elegantly stunning, in a dark evening gown that emphasized her petite frame, with her brunette hair perfectly done in a fashionable style. She was young, at nineteen, and yet her composure made her looked like a woman in her mid-twenties.

 

Ever since he turned twenty five his parents had been pressing him to get married. Han always said that he only wanted to see a grandchild before he died.  Which was a gross exaggeration of his health — Han looked like he would live for an eternity. Leia did not talk to him about this but she did keep introducing him to every possible girl who could be considered suitable for his status. Evidently, she hoped he would find at least one of them satisfactory, but he never did.

 

And then he met her — Miss Rey Kenobi.

 

Who was now Rey Solo, Viscountess of Chandrila. _His wife_.

 

He met her at the Takodana costume ball and his first impression of her was that of a scavenger. In her costume of brown, hair up in a three-bun style, trying to blend against the wooden wall of the ballroom. A wallflower.

 

Ben was pretty sure he had scared her with his dark Knight's costume when his mother urged him to ask her for a dance. It turned out she was the only daughter of Sir Obi Wan Kenobi, an old friend of his family's. This was the year of Rey's coming out and, Rey having lost her mother in childhood, Leia took the girl under her care.

 

Being a nine-and-twenty-year-old bachelor, with a promising title and much wealth, Ben attracted far too much attention from enthusiastic ladies and their mothers. Rey, however, was different.  She did not pursue him but instead shared a quiet enjoyment of the other's presence whenever they met — something he had never experienced with anyone before. They were both comfortable with silence, yet somehow always knew what the other was thinking without having to speak a word.

 

What more could he ask for from a wife?

 

Their mutual admiration had slowly turned into a quiet courting. And not surprisingly, it did not take long for Ben to ask for her hand in marriage.

 

* * *

 

Ben rested a hand, lightly, in the small of her back as he stepped up behind her “You must be tired from visiting the village. You should have had someone help you with that.”

 

“Thank you, my lord,” Rey smiled at him, “I’m glad I went -  your tenants are quite merry and very generous. They were very kind to me, despite my awkwardness”

 

“After all these years of respecting my privacy, I can hardly blame them for being eager to meet you.” Ben smiled fondly down at his wife.

 

He had escorted her to the village earlier in the day. Normally visiting his tenants, as a part of their Christmas tradition of gift giving, was not a lengthy process. This year, however, the villagers were excited to welcome their new Viscountess. Rey had been beaming as she settled in for the day, playing with the local children, not even minding that Ben had to leave her while he sorted out some matters that needed his attention.

 

However, now he could see that there was something bothering her.

 

“Is something the matter?” he followed her gaze when she turned back to the window. They were overlooking a large pond outside the mansion; with the water turned to ice there was a group of children skating across it.

 

“ Nothing, my lord.... Just a...memory ” she said, “One that creeps up when it’s too quiet around me.”

 

“A Memory?”

 

Rey paused before continuing, gesturing outside the window “ This reminds me of my mother. She… had promised to teach me how to skate when I was old enough. And now, she’s... gone.”

 

Rey had lost her mother at the age of six, just before Christmas; She had never spoken of this, before now. Though, they had only been married a mere three months, not even a year in courting.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben felt the urge to comfort her.

 

“It’s fine,” she shook her head and smiled again, “ I’m fine. I enjoyed spending time with you. I… I enjoy doing my duty. Rest assured, my lord, I won’t fail you.”

 

Christmas was supposed to bring cheer, but for Rey it only reminded her of her loss. She had very different reasons, from Ben's, for not liking Christmas. Yet, she was willing to do her duty, supposing that that was what he wanted, with a smile on her face, though her heart mourned her loss.

 

He could sense her unhappiness, and he was not sure he wanted her being dutiful. At least, not just that.

 

“I am very proud of you, sweetheart,” he said as he took her hand, determined that he would find a way to make her smile.

 

* * *

 

Rey didn’t hate Christmas. She just couldn’t bring herself to feel the joy of it.

 

Rey had been very close to her mother, Satine. When she had died of consumption, a part of Rey was lost forever. And although, Sir Obi Wan had raised her well, he could not replace her mother — no one ever could.

 

And though time had healed her wounds — she _was_ fine now — deep down she still missed her mother. What would Satine think of her daughter knowing nothing of French except for curse words! What would she have suggested for Rey’s first season? What would she have thought of Viscount Chandrila; what would she think of Ben?

 

While Leia was the most amazing mother-in-law a girl could ask for, Rey still wondered what her own mother would have advised regarding her marital relationship with her husband. Not that it was bad, of course, but she did find it all just a bit formal. It wasn't uncommon for a girl of her age to marry a man much older than her. Thankfully, Ben was still in his youth, only ten years older than her, with that broad, towering frame and a uniquely strong facial profile that looked undoubtedly attractive. His eyes had captivated her since the first time they met. That pair of pretty, yet intense eyes made him looked older than his age. Ben treated her well, took care of her, respected her.

 

Rey should have been focused on the pastor's sermon, on Christmas Eve, instead her attention kept straying to her husband sitting next to her, looking wickedly handsome in his all-black attire, solemnly attending the service. She was in love with her husband.

 

She wanted to be good for him, to be perfect for him. One day Ben would become Earl of Corellia and the title of Countess would be bestowed upon her. She would do her best to please him, to make him proud. There was nothing wrong with doing her duty with love.

 

Except, there was a little place in her heart that throbbed with loneliness whenever he was not by her side, especially at night when he went back to his own chamber. _After_.

 

She knew he was only being the gentleman he had been raised as, leaving his lady to rest, but that little part of her wanted him to stay.

 

Ben had not come to her bed the previous night, though.

 

Rey berated herself for bringing up her memories. He must thought she wanted to be alone. When all she wanted was for him to stay with her. No decent woman should invade her husband’s bedchamber, though, and if he did not want to bed her, she would not force him.

 

But God, she wanted him to want to.

 

The carriage stopped - Rey did not even notice until she had already stepped out of it that they were not home. Ben nodded at his coachman to carry on to the house, leaving the both of them standing by the side of the road.

 

Rey look around them in a confused manner, “Where are we?”

 

“Not far from home,” he pointed towards a green fence, running close past them, “Behind those trees is our house, not a very long walk actually.”

 

“Yes, but why are we here?”

 

“You know we will have to visit my family, and sometimes we are going to join their Christmas celebrations. Which will involve skating,” he said, solemnly, “My family loves skating. And I feel it is only my duty to teach you how to skate. So I am not alone in humiliating myself on the ice!”. Then his eyes softened, “Especially when we have grandchildren for them.”

 

Rey blushed and turned around; she saw the pond she had been looking at yesterday. Clearly he had ordered someone to prepare the surface for her. Rey had always wanted to skate, but she had always been too shy to learn.

 

“My lord, I can’t skate!”

 

“You need a teacher.”

 

“But I don’t have skating shoes!”

 

“I have skates for both of us”

 

Since when did she have skates?

 

Rey watched in astonishment as Ben grabbed a bag he had hid behind his back and pulled out a pair of lovely skates. He led her over to a bench to sit on as he knelt in front of her, pulling her shoes off to place the skates on her feet before lacing his own up.

 

Her husband led her out towards the pond, and she found she could still walk. Until her feet were on the ice. At the first feel of the slippery surface she retreated.

 

“I can’t do it,” she shook her head, firmly holding on to the wooden fence nearby.

 

“You can.”

 

“But I will fall.”

 

“I won’t let you fall,” he skated around for a little bit, assessing the surface and the thickness of the ice, his broad frame looked impossibly light moving swiftly on the ice.

 

“I don’t want to embarrass you,” she said.

 

He skated to a stop just one breath away from her, looking so tall in his clothes that emphasized his toned body and his long legs. Ben had left his hat in the carriage and his dark luxurious locks had caught snowflakes from when he had ducked his head under the tree branches at the edge of the pond.

 

“Rey,” he reached out for her cheek, gently caressed her flushed skin with his gloved finger, “You will never be an embarrassment to me. You are magnificent. You are perfect. Don’t let anyone judge you. And it’s just us now, you can be yourself in front of me.”

 

Rey shifted her gaze to the icy surface of the frozen water and took a deep breath before looking back at him.

 

“Join me,” his voice went lower, the deep, whispered plea that she could not resist, “Please.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat. Despite being self-conscious that she was going to make a fool of herself in front of her husband, the little voice in the back of her head told her to accept.

 

And so she did. 

 

* * *

 

 

_'You are embarrassing me, Ben’_

 

 _'We’ve ju_ _st gotten_ _married,” Ben rolled his eyes, ‘I don’t want to rush it.’_

 

 _‘_ _Wat_ _ching you two treat each other so for_ _mally is killing me!_ _’ Han said, ‘Having a healthy rela_ _tionship does not mean finding an obedient wife; you need someone who is your equal, someone who could share your thoughts, who challenges you, and who helps keep everything on_ _track.’_

 

 _‘Lik_ _e kicking sense into you?_ _’_

 

_‘You know your mother pretty well,’ Han snorted, ‘Looks, Rey is a lovely girl, she is brave and u_ _nique. You will never find a girl like this again.’_

 

_'I know that she is wonderful. I want to be… gentle and nice with her.’_

 

 _‘There is more to things than being nice, you know it,’ his father patted his shoulder, ‘Why don’t you spend your Christmas together this year? Talk to her, Ben, get to know her, and let her know you.’_ _  
_

 

 

  
“Kriff!!”

 

_Did he just hear her swear?_

 

“Why did I agree to do this?” Rey huffed, vap or puffing from her nose and mouth.

 

“Skating is good for health,” Ben helped her get up on her feet, “Steady, Rey, keep your legs where they are.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“You are doing it.” he grabbed her hand to support her, “now slowly slide one of them forward, don’t be afraid, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

 

“No, you won’t,” she started a slow pace following his guidance, “I’ve fallen more than I ever did even as a toddler! I wonder the ice hasn’t cracked!"

 

“Your weight is less than a feather.”

 

“Such a gentleman,” she _snorted,_ “I’m pretty sure I’m causing an earthquake somewhere every time I fall. Wait! Don’t go too fast!”

 

Fear, uncertainty, surprise, frustration, anger, determination - Her face showed more expressions than he had ever seen on her before. “Relax, you are doing wonderfully,” he soothed her, “Now I’m going to let go of your hands, keep that pace and come towards me - I will be just here .”

 

“No, no, no. Not yet! I’m going to...!”

 

And the she fell, again, without any grace.

 

Her bottom hit the ice with a loud thud, not her first fall that afternoon. Ben worried for a moment that he had pushed her too hard and she may have hurt herself.

 

Then, suddenly, Rey laughed.

 

“I’m hopeless, my lord,” she shook her head, “I have the legs of a puppet, and they keep giving way ever y ti me. My body is too sore to keep my back straight and I must look like a mess right now.”

 

She surely was a mess, he supposed, by the standards of society - her face flushed, her hair loosened, a small tear at her bodice, her dress damp. And she was laughing uncontrollably like a little girl.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Ben smiled, helplessly.

 

“We can try again, another time,” he gave her a hand, “Let’s go home.”

 

He helped her up and off the pond, leaving their skates on the bench to be collected later. It was but a short walk back to the house, but it seemed like his lady was too sore, so he scooped her up in his arms.

 

“My lord!” she exclaimed.

 

“Ben,” he said, continuing his sturdy pace, “Call me Ben.”

 

“Ben,” Rey blushed “Put me down, I’m heavy.”

 

“You weigh as much as a feather.”

 

“You’re just saying that to be polite!”

 

“Alright, then, you weigh a ton.”

 

She smacked his chest, smiling up at him.

 

As they approached the house, her smile faded and her body turned rigid. She was going to put on the mask of the Viscountess again , sealing the lively girl she truly was away from everyone.

 

“Ben, my lord, I could walk now,” she tapped his shoulder, “Please, put me down.”

 

Ben set her down at the entrance hall and handed his coat off to a footman. Rey’s lady’s maid was waiting there to escort her mistress to her chambers.

 

“My lord,” Rey said in a solemn voice, “I’m grateful for what you have done for me today. It was quit e a delightful surprise.”

 

He studied her, the small fainted freckles on her cheek, her lovely delicate profile, and her bright hazel eyes that told him how happy she was.

 

Did he love her?

 

Ben didn’t know yet.

 

But he loved the idea of falling in love with her.

 

He wound a hand around her waist and pull her closer, getting a glimpse of her surprised expression before everything turned silent when he kissed her.

 

It was a chaste kiss.

 

Well, maybe a little more than a chaste kiss.

 

As Ben drew his head back, he saw Rey’s eyes widen in surprise, his act had left her speechless.

 

He pointed up to the ceiling.

 

“Mistletoe.”

 

Her mouth opened and closed a few time before she could manage to speak .

 

“That wasn’t there before!”

 

“That’s because I hadn’t ordered it to be hung, yet.” he smirked, quite enjoying himself.

 

Rey looked at the mistletoe, then back to him, and she blushed.

 

“Go get some rest, I’ll see you at dinner,” he smiled before ducking his head to whisper in her ear, “And I will see you after that as well.”

 

* * *

 

' _Let him take care of you,’ Leia said, ‘My son may look_ _intimidating_ _but he is a_ _gentle, kind_ _man.’_

 

_‘I have no doubt, my lady.’_

 

_‘Mother, call me mother,’ Leia smiled, ‘I hope somebody has already had_ _the ‘talk’_ _with you, about what will happen tonight.’_

 

_‘Yes,’ Rey blushed, ‘I will do my_ _duty to my_ _best.’_

 

 _‘There is something_ _to it that's more than just duty, m’dear._ _You are going to know each other, deep in your very souls, like no one else ever before. It may seem strange to you but I have to ask you, Rey, do you have feelings for my son? For Ben?_ _’_

 

_‘I do.’_

 

_‘Splendid,’ Leia raised her hand,_ _gently cupped Rey’s face with an endearing look that made her heart fill with gratitude_ _,_ _‘Don’t be afraid, I believe he feels the same, too.'_

 

 

 

Something had changed between them.

 

Or perhaps she just hadn't realized it before.

 

“My lord, I...”

 

“Ben,” he whispered to her ear, “Call me Ben.”

 

It would be a lie to say she was not expecting something to happen after that kiss under the mistletoe. While it was normal for Christmas, it was the look in his eyes had sent shivers down her spine. She could not remember anything about dinner, or bathing and changing into her nightgown, or how Ben entered her bedchamber, greeting her with soft kisses, or how they end up in this state of entanglement.

 

“Are you still sore?” his hand gently fondled her backside, as another arm slid beneath her shoulders and drew her close against his broad frame.

 

“Not really,” she shuddered when he playfully nipped at the soft skin above her collarbone, “My lor... Ben, I’m embarrassed.”

 

“You are beautiful.”

 

It should have been done in the dark, with her lying on her back, arms at her sides, legs spread wide to accept her husband as they engaged in the act.

 

“Please, the light...”

 

“I want to see all of you, Rey, you are beautiful,” he repeated, one arm supporting her back while he trailed down his kisses to the cleavage between her breasts, deciding to pay attention to one and latch on to her rosy peak. Rey whimpered in response as her body arched to his touch.

 

She was too tall, by normal standards at least, and Rey had always known this. Her skin was tanned and peppered with small freckles as a result of living in a countryside house and playing outdoors when she was younger. Ben, on the other hand, had quite pale skin even though he spent his life as much outdoors as any other men.

 

Rey squealed when his hand moved from her behind to the sensitive area at the apex of her thighs.

 

“Please, don’t,” the strange feeling of wetness between her folds startled her, “It’s...dirty.”

 

“It’s not,” his warm breath brushed against her skin. A flick at her small bundle of nerve sent a wave of pleasure through her. A finger dipped inside and her brain turned white instantly.

 

It was not like his touch was unfamiliar, but she had never seen him like this before. His eyes were heavy with desire, his member jutting out, poking her lower abdomen, hard and hot against her skin.

 

She tried to stifle her cries, covering her mouth with one hand, swallowing her moan when his finger rubbed at that particular spot inside her that made her whole body tremble.

 

“Don’t,” he released her nipple with a loud pop, “I want to hear your voice.”

 

Rey shuddered when her husband kisses the back of her hand and sucked at her fingers, his lips were so soft and warm, nudging her hand away and kissed her directly on her parted lips. She clenched around his finger uncontrollably, and another kiss on her pulsing point sent her over the edge with a loud cry.

 

“Splendid,” he soothed her through her release, cradling her in his arms.

 

Ben laid her on her back and lifted himself over her. Rey could felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. Her husband was a strong man, with a masculine body carved like a Greek god. His hands were rough, yet he caressed her with great care.

 

“Touch me.”

 

A delicious nudge of his hardness against her entrance sent shivers up and down her spine. Her vision was blurred with overwhelming tears, but she could still see the adoration in his eyes.

 

Tentatively Rey touched his face, brushed his dark locks away and tucked them behind his ear. She ran her fingers through his hair, marveling at how luxurious and soft it was. Ben hummed in response, grinding his hips into the cradle of her thighs. A moan escaped her lips and Rey froze.

 

“It’s fine,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “I’m your husband, we can find pleasure together. Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

 

His assurance warmed her heart, Rey circled her hands around his back and held him close to her.

 

“Please.”

 

* * *

 

She was clearly in shock at the position he chose next for their loving, aside from the newly revealed fact that such intimate acts could be done more than once a night.

 

She was astride him, her thighs hugging his hips.

 

“So good, Rey,” Ben grabbed her behind, guiding her to the rhythm of his thrusts, “So beautiful.”

 

She was kneeling upright, her head thrown back, her hair hanging loosely down her back. Her skin was flushed pink and her breasts bounced as they rocked together. He could feel her walls flutter every time he praised her.

 

“Ben,” her quivering lips whimpered his name, “Ben.”

 

Her hands that braced on his chest for leverage clenched, her breath hitched, and his thrusts met greater resistance.

 

And then she cried out.

 

Rey became taut in every muscle, her walls rhythmically clenched around him as he held still in her, and then she shuddered. Ben reached his hands up along her back and drew her down so that she was draped over him, her head in the crook of his neck.

 

“Ben,” she kissed his neck, his shoulder, and gasped as she felt him twitch inside her, “Please, I want to feel you.”

 

He rolled them onto their sides, pulled one of her legs over to rest on his waist and bucked his hips forward.

 

“Rey,” his voice sounded foreign, his pleasure building up inside. Rey cradled his face in her hands, kissing along his jawline, his cheeks, and then his lips.

 

Low grunts rumbled in his chest. Feeling her gradual relaxation, Ben gave himself up to the release he had been holding back for her sake, spilling his seed deep inside her core.

 

Completely sated, they both sighed deeply and cuddled closer, bathing in the afterglow. Ben pulled the blankets over to cover them, embracing her in his warmth.

 

“Ben,” Rey planted a kiss on his chest above his heart, “I love you.”

 

His heart skipped a beat at her confession.

 

“I know,” he kissed her forehead, “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Rey had an intolerance for the cold. Her maids knew her condition pretty well and they usually tiptoed into her bedchamber, early in the morning, quietly lighting up the fireplace to keep her room warm, before leaving.

 

This morning, it was a very different warmth that woke her up. And strange wetness at the nape of her neck.

 

Rey opened her eyes to the dawn light filtering through the curtains. Her body was wrapped in a strange warmth that took a moment for her to realize was her husband curled up behind her. A living furnace that had kept her warm through the night.

 

_He had stayed._

 

His plush lips were feathering damp kisses along her neck, her shoulder, and up to her cheek. Sensing her awakening, he hovered over her and kissed her softly.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.”

 

“Merry Christmas.” she smiled back.

 

His arms looped around her midsection, his muscular legs tangled with hers. They lay twined together, smiling, no words needed.

 

“It’s Christmas morning.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We should get up.”

 

“We should.”

 

No one moved.

 

“We should go to church.”

 

“We should.”

 

“You are just repeating yourself.”

 

“I know,” Ben nuzzled her neck, “I think we should stay in bed for a bit longer….Perhaps skip the service today… Will that make us bad Christians? It’s not Sunday and I’m a bit exhausted.”

 

His enthusiasm that pressed low against her back told her otherwise, but Rey could not deny that she liked the idea.

 

“I’m a little bit sore,” she agreed, entwining her fingers with his. _Pleasantly sore_.

 

“Let me take care of you then.” He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again.

 

It was going to be a perfect Christmas after all.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this  
> Merry Christmas  
> Thanks to my beta @TazWren and @bunilicious for her help with the historical setting, love you!


End file.
